VeggieTales
First Aired: December 21, 1993 *Last Aired: (Direct to Video) - March 3, 2015 *Seasons: 1 *Episodes: 43 *Animation Studio: Big Idea Entertainment Storyline After years of being seen via VHS and DVD, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and their friends come to TV. Every week Bob invites us to his house where he and the gang answer letters from kids and help them with their problems using their fun and sometimes wacky stories. This show also focuses on the teachings of the Christian culture, like God / Jesus. TV Show Intro VeggieTales Theme Song Sound Effects Used * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella/Parachute Opens and Poofs/Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 (Heard in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" and "Very Silly Songs".) * Hollywoodedge, Amazon Jungle Ambien PE010901 (Heard in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?".) * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 (Heard once in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier".) * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Abe and the Amazing Promise.") * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Banjo Arpeggio CRT047103 (Heard once in "The Grapes of Wrath".) * Hollywoodedge, Bass String Pluck CRT047102 (Heard in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) * Hollywoodedge, Bell Tower Single Low PE191001 (Heard once in "Josh and the Big Wall!" and "An Easter Carol".) * Hollywoodedge, Big Bar Fight Wglass CRT028701 * Hollywoodedge, Big Distant Dynamit CRT020101 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803/Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in "Rack, Shack and Benny" in low quality.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 (Heard in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) * Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 (Part of it is heard in "The Grapes of Wrath"; once in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and "The Toy That Saved Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049203 (Heard in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Bulldozer Crane Heav PE197801 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 2 Impc PE112001 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 (Heard once in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed".) * Hollywoodedge, Car Hits Drags AHot Do PE112201 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Purring WvocalM CRT012602 (Last meow heard once in "Daniel and the Lion's Den.") * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 * Hollywoodedge, Computer Bubbles CRT050507 (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?".) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard once in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed".) * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110301 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Wood Glass Imp PE111301 ("VeggieTales MOPS" commercial only, though slightly heard.) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 * Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301/Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 (Heard once in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen".) * Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Wticks CRT036801 (Heard once in "Daniel and the Lions' Den".) * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!".) * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 (Last part only) * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT058006 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077501/Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By Mediu CT052801 * Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 * Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 (Heard in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" and "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen".) * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard many times in "Noah's Ark".) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once in "LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space".) * Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 (The laughter is heard in the intro.) * Hollywoodedge, Fishing Reel Cast Wp CRT037803 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM (Heard once in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053902 * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 * Hollywoodedge, Gourd Rattle CRT043601 (Heard once in "Daniel and the Lions' Den".) * Hollywoodedge, Group Bustling Foot CRT020601 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" at the end of "The Water Buffalo Song".) * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 * Hollywoodedge, High Bird Chirp Bell CRT015501 (Chirp sound heard once in "The Grapes of Wrath".) * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and "Josh and the Big Wall".) * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 (Used for Larry bouncing in earlier episodes.) * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 * Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 (Heard in the intro.) * Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (2nd and 3rd boings) * Hollywoodedge, Junk Crash Floor CRT033401 (Heard in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Large Continuous Cra PE282401 (Heard once in "The Star of Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Laser Blast Heavy CRT050605 (Heard in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Laser Blast Short CRT050606 * Hollywoodedge, Laser Swish Low CRT050804 (Heard in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Laser Zaps CRT059602 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 * Hollywoodedge, Long Ascending Xylo CRT045703 (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 (Heard once in "The Toy That Saved Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 (Heard twice in "A Very Silly Sing-Along".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Laser Blast CRT051006 (Heard in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Man Being Tortured Y CRT028901 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (1st boing) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053501 (Heard in the first Silly Songs with Larry "The Water Buffalo Song".) * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 (Heard once in "Larry's Lagoon".) * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 * Hollywoodedge, Multi Swishes CRT054203 (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?".) * Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050905 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050906 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050907 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050908 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050909 * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Sexy CRT044401 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"; last note only.) * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Short CRT044601 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Night Jungle Ambienc PE011101 (Heard in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?".) * Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 (Heard in "The Forgive-O-Matic".) * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 * Hollywoodedge, Party Noise Wtoy Hor CRT029203 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" and "Rack, Shack & Benny".) * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 (Heard in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" as Junior falls into his sandbox, combined with the rumble of an approaching jet/rocket.) * Hollywoodedge, Processed Cowbell CRT014502 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 (Heard once in "Larry's Lagoon".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Laser Zap Shor CRT051001 (Heard in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Musical Gliss CRT048402 (Heard in "The Forgive-O-Matic".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once in the second Silly Songs with Larry "The Hairbrush Song".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once in a somewhat lower pitch in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the USS Applepie's window.) * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050503 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 * Hollywoodedge, Ratchet Spin Reverb CRT043703 (Heard once in "Are you My Neighbor?".) * Hollywoodedge, Rever Wood Crash CRT033101 * Hollywoodedge, Reverb Wet Splat CRT032601 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Roadster Mix Revs Var PE074201 (Heard in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed".) * Hollywoodedge, Running On Stilts CRT018702 (1st part only) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screen Door Creak Woo TE023501 (Heard once in "Madame Blueberry".) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard in earlier episodes.) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Short Creaky Squeak CRT053001 (1st creaky squeak heard in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Heavy Wood Cru CRT030806 * Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033102 (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" and "Are You My Neighbor?".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033104 (Heard once in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003 (Heard once in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Single Large Bubble CRT056304 * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (1st ding heard often in the second Silly Songs with Larry "The Hairbrush Song".) * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 (Heard once in "Larry's Lagoon".) * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 (Heard once in "The Star of Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard a few times in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Small Interior Crowd PE140301 * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 * Hollywoodedge, Small Twang Hair Plu CRT047101 * Hollywoodedge, Swinging Saloon Doo CRT033510 (Heard once in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 (Part of it is heard in "The Grapes of Wrath".) * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031203 * Hollywoodedge, Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804 (Heard once in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown".) * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 * Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Start Peel Out PE072801 * Hollywoodedge, Various Metal Movem CRT042602 (Heard once in "Rack, Shack & Benny".) * Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 * Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" and "The Star of Christmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Squishy Impact CRT052603 * Hollywoodedge, Whind Up Toy Click CRT036302 (Heard once in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 (Heard once in "Abe and the Amazing Promise", slide whistle only.) * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 (Heard once in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" and "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Heard once in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053202 * Noot Noot (Heard once in "Josh and the Big Wall" and "Madame Blueberry".) * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SQUADRON - SMALL PROP PLANE SQUADRON: IN FLIGHT, STEADY * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - ANTIQUE: AHOOGA * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 (Heard once in "Princess and the Popstar".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Heard once in "An Easter Carol".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "Abe and the Amazing Promise", in the song "Sneeze If You Need To".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, CRASH - LARGE GLASS CRASH (Heard in "The Star of Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 (Heard once in "The Star of Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SOLID TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING * Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY (Heard once in "Princess and the Popstar".) * Sound Ideas, RESIDENTIAL, NIGHT - CRICKETS, BREEZE THROUGH TREES AT NIGHT, BACKGROUND TRAFFIC, AMBIENCE (Heard in "The Star of Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 03 (Heard once in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier".) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP * WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in "Noah's Ark".) Image Gallery VeggieTales/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * VeggieTales in the House * VeggieTales in the City * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Wubble Wobble Spring Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Use STUKA SIREN Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Colt Whinnies Vario